OfToy Soldiers and such
by troyandpepythegreat
Summary: Rated for body abuseing scenes. Bonnie's best friend is gone can she cope or will her life slip into darkness and guilt of her own heart?


I dont own kim possible or not right now anyway....and i dont own the song toy soldiers. hope you like R&R pweaseee.

" troy and peppy do the puppy dog pout.".

_" Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, we all fall down like toy soldiers."_

" Bonnie rockweller looked over to her best friend tara her long blonde hair that fell down her back and seemed wave some followed by her beutiful light blue eyes and her elegent curves spread across her body witch made bonnie think to herself that tara was indeed a very cute package nothing like herself though she had a few less curves than tara a tan covering her body and her light brown hair in a cute choppy look and her beutiful brown eyes allways seemed to glow yet bonnie tried to fight it but couldn't why did tara allways get the dates?...why was her cheer squad team starting to pay attention to her more and less to her?...it was bad enough that kim possible out did her mostly..but tara?..no it couldn't be true..but inside bonnie knew it was begining to come true...she was out tara was more popular now...what next would she be thrown out of the group?...at this moment as bonnie thought these things to herself tara approached her smileing gently and happily " hey bonnie im heading to the mall want to join and shop?" tara said happily not showing any other emotion but happieness....what!...oh little miss perfect wants me to hang out with her probely trying to make herself look better beside her...but no im to smart for that

bonnie thought to herself wanting to explode in the inside. " NO....i dont want to hang out with you just leave me alone!..i should have known your just like kim you take in someone only to drop them ....well not me missy your not out doing me so beat it....bitch." bonnie said coldly and harshly as bonnie could see tears form in her bright blue eyes as she noded and turned around and ran down the hall's now with tears running down her soft cheek raipedly...but bonnie didn't care she just noded then walked down the hall's herself."

" _It was never my intention to mislead you it should have never been this way, what can i say it's true i did extent the invitation __I never knew how long youd stay, when you hear temtation call, it's your heart that takes,takes a fall."_

" Bonnie thought to herself quitely as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger gently...." did i go to harshly on her i didn't relly mean to say those things..i....i..was just confused and....jelouse..i have to say sorry..i just have to." bonnie thought to herself a single tear forming in her left eye she couldn't live with herself calling her best friend what she called her she had to apoligize..she just had to bonnie thought to herself as she laid her head on her desk and sobed quitely."

" _Won't you come out and play with me?"_

The bell that ended class rung sharply as bonnie jumped out of her set and ran down the halls despertly looking for tara all that was on her mind was to say sorry...it seemed like hours past before bonnie went outside and saw tara at the edge of the curb beside the street she quickly ran over to her as fast as she could until she finaly reached her. " tara...tara!.."

bonnie somewhat yelled at her friend. " what?" tara said kinda coldly to bonnie yet with a hint of hurt and betrail in her voice.

bonnie just then swollowed her pride and spoke. " tara im soooo sorry i didn't mean to say those things please..please..forgive me." bonnie said with sadness in her voice but tara just sighed and begin to walk across the street but then stoped in the middle of it and looked to bonnie with hurt blue eyes. " i'll forgive you...just as soon as you begin to know what the defanation of friendship is." tara said sharply bonnie just felt a sharp pain in her soul..then it happened out of nowhere a car came zooming towards tara but couldn't stop she heard the brakes squeel as tara got slamed into the car and slung backwards into the hard cement with sonicboom of force."

" _Step by step, heart to heart, left, right, left, we all fall down like toy soldiers. bit by bit, torn apart we never win but the battle wages on for toy soldiers."_

Bonnie gasped as if she herself was hit she couldn't belive what she saw tears began to form in her eyes as she quickly ran to her best friends side and kneeled beside her which was eariler a beutiful young smart girl was now a limp bloodly body all boonie could do was scoop her friends head in her hands and hold her close to her..as she heard the person from the car yelling for help...bonnie rocked her gasping friend in her arms as she rocked her back and forth makeing cooeing sounds as tara coughed up blood raipdly trying to get air. " its all right..please dont give up tara...dont please stay with me please...dont leave...im sorry...i didn't mean to say those things...im sorry please dont go....please." bonnie said as tears flowed down her cheek raipidly before she huged her friend tightly wishing she could help her...but she knew she couldn't...she could hear people coming...she just prayed that tara would be allright."

"_ Its getting hard to wake up in the morning, my head is spinning constently, how can it be. how could i have been so blind to this addiction, if I dont stop the next one's gonna be me, only emptiness remain's it replaces all, all the pain."_

Bonnie held tara closely as people surrounded them gasping and talking as she and her friend laid there in a pool of blood bonnie cried as she huged tara. " please dont go...please im sorry." bonnie said as she felt tara slowly stop breathing then closed her bright blue eyes. " ......rest....rest.." bonnie whispered as she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead then it happened tara stoped moveing stoped breathing....just stoped..she knew...she knew tara was gone all she did was place taras head down then began to sob....her friend was gone...and she never got forgiveness."

" _Wont you come out and play with me?.....Step by step, heart to heart, bit by bit, we are all torn apart, left, right, left, we all fall down.........like toy soldiers.....we all fall down...like toy soldiers........ like toy soldiers."_

Hoped you like this fic has about 4 more chaps left ill continue and put a diffrent song in it as well if i get reviews.

" _Also this fic is dedicated to " Kade Brashier." my sisters and mines best friend who died in a car accident last year..we love you man...god's speed ...gods speed."_

troy and peppy bow thier heads and light a candle"


End file.
